Mou Ikkai
by AnonymousKitsune
Summary: What if Kyuubi had help when it attacked? What if Naruto and Gaara weren’t the ONLY ones who had demons sealed up in them? SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShokiHigure, BuinJoucho. rape, angst, fluff.


Hi all! I haven't been feeling inspired for my other stories lately. Sorry! I'm on a MAJOR writers block for the rest! So...while I was chewing on my pen in Language...I got an IDEA! I know, SCARY! Well, wish me luck with THIS! I'm chewing on a chewy for extra strength! KamiYaoi (my made-up god), help me!

Story: Mou Ikkai

Rating: R

Summary: What if Kyuubi had help when it attacked? What if Naruto and Gaara weren't the ONLY ones who had demons sealed up in them? SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShokiHigure, BuinJoucho. rape, angst, fluff. WARNING! This fic contains yaoi and yuri! That means GIRLxGIRL and BOYxBOY pairings! If you are easily offended by this, press the little back button.

"Poodles" talking

'poodles' thinking

_poodles _flashback

123456788901234567890

_The seal was completed. Yondaime looked at the two children tiredly before falling to the ground weakly._

_The two babies cried out for their food. One was a male and had blonde hair. The other, a female, also had blonde hair._

"_...Separate them...so that...the demons shall...never meet..." he whispered to Jiraiya._

"_What are their names?" Jiraiya asked._

"_The boy...he...is...Naruto...and the girl... Shoki_..."

"Anou sa, anou sa! Hurry up, slowpokes!" a fourteen-year-old Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO! STOP ANNOYING SASUKE-KUN!" ...as you can probably guess, Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Hmph. Let the baka keep on making a fool of himself," Sasuke said, remaining nonchalant.

"SASUKE!!!"

"LEAVE SASUKE-KUN ALONE!"

"Minna-san! Calm down. We're going to camp out here since we probably won't make it back by nightfall," Kakashi said, setting down his pack on a rock. Everyone followed suit and soon they had camp set up.

"So, like I was saying, Ino-pig took her kunai and...Sasuke-kun? What's the matter?" Sakura asked. Sasuke hushed her.

"I heard something," he whispered. They all looked around. Suddenly, a blonde girl walked into the clearing. She had eyes the same brilliant blue as Naruto. She had on short, SHORT shorts and a black bikini top. At the top of her head, there was a small bun kept in place by chopsticks, but she had the rest of her hair down, which trailed down to her ankles. (A/N: I wonder who THAT could be, hm?) Strangest of all, she had a spiral sort of tattoo on her abdomen.

She blinked. "But Higure said it was _here_..._"_

"Who are you and why are you here?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm Shoki. I was supposed to meet my friend here. I guess she isn't here, ne?" she laughed nervously in her sweet tone.

"Shoki! Shoki! Goddammit, where is that little kitsune? Shoki!" a voice called.

"Higure!" Shoki called, rushing up to the girl that had now entered the clearing, along with two other girls.

Higure had long ebony hair down to her waist and crimson eyes. She had ringlets of spiked things going around her arms (you know, like Sesshomaru except without the body armor). She had a strapless black belly shirt that had a raindrop-shaped hole that showed the middle of her chest. She had a big silver belt and jeans. She held a grim reaper staff thing.

One of the other girls was wearing a pink spaghetti strap shirt with an orb in the upper right-hand corner. She had jeans and a blue jacket wrapped around her waist. She carried a strange shuriken. She had red short hair and emerald eyes.

The last girl was the strangest of all. She had a fishnet SHORT shirt underneath a short poncho-like thing. She had jeans on, but over top of them was a sort of skirt with a strange symbol holding it together. She had silver hair and aquamarine eyes. She had hair styled like Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2, but at the end was a sharp curved blade.

"I said at the _well._ Don't you ever listen?" Higure asked. Shoki blushed and scratched the back of her head. (A/N: She had a voice like Kikyo in the English series)

"Sorry, Higure. Why are Buin and Joucho here?" Shoki asked. But Higure wasn't looking at her.

"Who are you?" Higure asked.

"We should be asking you the same question," Sasuke said, glaring.

"FUCK!" Naruto and Shoki swore, holding their stomachs. Everyone looked at them.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked. Naruto and Shoki glared at each other.

"Nothing," they said.

"Buin wants to scan them," the red-haired girl said. The silver-haired girl nodded.

The three genin and Kakashi exchanged glances.

"Now, now, that won't be necessary," Kakashi said. "Can't you see they're perfectly fine?"

"Buin insists," Joucho said, leading the girl over to the two.

"I-it's all right..." Naruto nervously said.

"Just let her scan you, goddammit. I don't know why you're being so finicky. It's just a health scan," Higure said. Naruto gulped and nodded.

Buin began scanning them. She stiffened, then opened her eyes. She looked at Joucho.

"Interesting. Buin says that your friend's seal is halfway worn itself out. That's why his stomach hurts like that," Joucho said. Everyone looked at her, then at Naruto.

"The seal is halfway off? Naruto, you didn't tell us _this_," Kakashi said.

"Wait...how do you recognize the Yondaime's seal?" Sasuke asked. (A/N: The genin know about Kyuubi.)

"Because Shoki has the same thing," Higure answered. Shoki nodded.

"Yeah, Kyuuba's acting pretty weird..." Shoki grumbled. "Want me to let him out?"

"Yeah," Higure said. A transparent fox suddenly appeared.

"I was waiting for you to release me!" Kyuuba growled. Naruto glanced at the fox and sighed. A miniature Kyuubi came out, like the first fox.

"I'll be damned if I didn't smell my own brother's scent!" Kyuubi growled.

12345678901234567890

Okay, I know this chapter was short, but I have to go to my Dad's house. I promise the next one will be longer. And about the Buin thing, she's mute. Just so you know. (Clears throat) Naruto!

Naruto: What? ...Oh, yeah, read and review!!


End file.
